


Choices

by bobanaicha



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Poetry, bit of spoilers, doesn’t refer to MC by pronouns so Genderneutral!, implied MC, references lesson 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobanaicha/pseuds/bobanaicha
Summary: You don’t have a choice.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 32





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> hi I’m Charlie  
> I hope you enjoy whatever this is?

**Choices**

You can’t save them both,  
Who gave you the right to choose?  
What made you think you have a choice?  
You will in the end only lose.

Merely mortal,  
You are nothing.  
Who do you think you are,  
Thinking you have a choice?

Summoned here to us,  
You did not ask for it.

I don’t have a choice but  
To spare your life.  
I don’t have a choice but  
To sacrifice my strife.

I gave up for her,  
I spare you for him.  
You don’t have a choice,  
But neither do I.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is my favourite.


End file.
